sonsofanarchyfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 3
Season 3 refers, collectively, to the 13 episodes which comprise the third season of the FX original series Sons of Anarchy. Making its debut on Tuesday, September 7, 2010 to a total viewership of 4.13 million viewers, the season makes its appearance with the episode, . Viewership fluctuated as new episodes aired on subsequent Tuesdays, airing over a duration of an 85 day period. The series' third season came to an end on Tuesday, November 30, 2010, airing to a viewership of 3.59 million viewers, with the episode . The chronicles of SAMCRO continue in the series' fourth season. Episodes Cast Main Cast *Charlie Hunnam as Jackson 'Jax' Teller (13/13 episodes) *Katey Sagal as Gemma Teller Morrow (13/13 episodes) *Mark Boone Junior as Robert 'Bobby' Munson (13/13 episodes) *Dayton Callie as Wayne Unser (13/13 episodes) *Kim Coates as Alex 'Tig' Trager (13/13 episodes) *Tommy Flanagan as Filip 'Chibs' Telford (13/13 episodes) *Ryan Hurst as Harry 'Opie' Winston (13/13 episodes) *William Lucking as Piermont 'Piney' Winston (13/13 episodes) *Theo Rossi as Juan Carlos 'Juice' Ortiz (13/13 episodes) *Maggie Siff as Tara Knowles (13/13 episodes) *Ron Perlman as Clarence 'Clay' Morrow (13/13 episodes) Recurring Guest Stars *David Labrava as Happy Lowman (11/13 episodes) *Paula Malcolmson as Maureen Ashby (10/13 episodes) *Michael Ornstein as Chuck Marstein (9/13 episodes) *McNally Sagal as Margaret Murphy (9/13 episodes) *Titus Welliver as Jimmy O'Phelan (9/13 episodes) *Jose Pablo Cantillo as Hector Salazar (9/13 episodes) *Kenny Johnson as Herman Kozik (8/13 episodes) *Jeff Kober as Jacob Hale Jr. (8/13 episodes) *Ally Walker as Agent June Stahl (7/13 episodes) *Winter Ave Zoli as Lyla Winston (7/13 episodes) *James Cosmo as Father Kellan Ashby (7/13 episodes) *Dan Hildebrand as Sean Casey (7/13 episodes) *Zoe Boyle as Trinity Ashby (7/13 episodes) *Andy McPhee as Keith McGee (7/13 episodes) *Pamela J. Gray as Agent Amy Tyler (6/13 episodes) *Michael Beach as T.O. Cross (5/13 episodes) *Marcello Thedford as Lander Jackson (5/13 episodes) *Arie Verveen as Liam O'Neill (5/13 episodes) *Joel Tobeck as Donny (5/13 episodes) *Hal Holbrook as Nate Madock (4/13 episodes) *Patrick St. Esprit as Elliott Oswald (4/13 episodes) *Emilio Rivera as Marcus Alvarez (4/13 episodes) *Q'orianka Kilcher as Kerrianne Larkin-Telford (4/13 episodes) *Darin Heames as Seamus Ryan (4/13 episodes) *Bellina Logan as Fiona Larkin (4/13 episodes) *Jamie McShane as Cameron Hayes (3/13 episodes) *Monique Gabriela Curnen as Amelia Dominguez (3/13 episodes) *Marcos de la Cruz as Agent Estevez (3/13 episodes) *Kevin Kearns as Luke Moran (3/13 episodes) *Taryn Manning as Cherry (3/13 episodes) *Kristen Renton as Ima Tite (3/13 episodes) *Michael Fairman as Lumpy Feldstein (3/13 episodes) *Mitch Pileggi as Ernest Darby (3/13 episodes) *Robin Weigert as Ally Lowen (3/13 episodes) *Leo Fitzpatrick as Shepard (2/13 episodes) *Dominic Keating as Luther Barkwill (2/13 episodes) *Lorcan O'Toole as Padraic Telford (2/13 episodes) *Bart McCarthy as Declan Brogan (2/13 episodes) *Paul Collins as Peter Dooley (2/13 episodes) *Bob McCracken as Brendan Roarke (2/13 episodes) *Keith Szarabajka as Viktor Putlova (2/13 episodes) Recurring Co-Stars *Frank Potter as Eric Miles (7/13 episodes) *Tara Macken as Luisa (6/13 episodes) *Christopher Reed as Philip 'Filthy Phil' Russell (6/13 episodes) *Marya Delver as Officer Candy Eglee (5/13 episodes) *Glenn Keogh as Michael Casey (5/13 episodes) *Chad Guerrero as Pozo (3/13 episodes) *Stacy Hall as Sanwa Sheriff (3/13 episodes) *Baldeep Singh as FBI Agent Wright (2/13 episodes) *Jeffrey Newman as Sergio Coletti (2/13 episodes) *Wendy Haines as Nurse (2/13 episodes) *Dinah Lenney as Sister Miriam (2/13 episodes) *Matthew Alan as Mark Petrie (2/13 episodes) *Lilly McDowell as Katey Petrie (2/13 episodes) *Nicholas Guest as John Teller (Voice) (2/13 episodes) Crew Writers *Kurt Sutter (10/13 episodes) *Dave Erickson (5/13 episodes) *Chris Collins (4/13 episodes) *Regina Corrado (3/13 episodes) *Liz Sagal (2/13 episodes) *Marco Ramirez (1/13 episodes) *Julie Bush (1/13 episodes) *Brady Dahl (1/13 episodes) *Vaun Wilmott (1/13 episodes) Directors *Stephen T. Kay (3/13 episodes) *Gwyneth Horder-Payton (3/13 episodes) *Billy Gierhart (2/13 episodes) *Guy Ferland (2/13 episodes) *Adam Arkin (1/13 episodes) *Phil Abraham (1/13 episodes) *Kurt Sutter (1/13 episodes) Deaths *David Hale *Cameron Hayes *Amelia Dominguez *Lumpy Feldstein *Liam O'Neill *Keith McGee *Luisa *Hector Salazar *Amy Tyler *Jimmy O'Phelan *June Stahl Trailers Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Season 3